400 Years Into The Past
by LoverForAnime
Summary: It was a normal day in the Vongola mansion. But what happens when the three mechanics (Giannini, Shouichi and Spanner) had modified Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka instead of going into the future ten years later, how about 400 years into the past? How would Tsuna and his Guardians get back? Oh, also Kyoko and Haru are involved. TYL!
1. Introductions

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Summary : It was a normal day in the Vongola mansion. But what happens when the three mechanics (Giannini, Shouichi and Spanner) had modified Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka instead of going into the future ten years later, how about 400 years into the past? How would Tsuna and his Guardians get back? Oh, also Kyoko and Haru are involved. TYL!**

**Pairing(s) : None. Yet.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Family/Humor**

**Timeline : TYL!**

**Warning(s) : Some OOCness involving the 1st Gen and 10th Gen.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

**p.s I know that there are billions of stories like this. But I want to try writing one. Can't hurt right? Sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Introductions**

His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo. Well no need to add the last part since he didn't really like being so formal. But anyways, he was the boss of his 7 other Guardians; Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist Guardians.

And if there was one thing certain he hated about being part of a mafia family, is the paperwork. Another loud boom echoed outside the hallway. He was sure he heard a vase break outside the doors of his office.

He groaned as he knew it would add up to the number of paperworks on his desk. Well, more precisely, on his sofa. It had piled up too much on his desk that he told Gokudera to put the rest of the paperwork on his sofa.

"Kufufu~ I didn't know you enjoyed playing with me so much, Skylark-kun~"

"I'll bite you to death!"

He sighed, he knew he shouldn't have sent his Cloud and Mist guardians on easy missions that would've caused them to meet up as they were gonna give in their reports to him. Oh well, too late now.

He continued doing paperwork until he heard the explosions and clashing metals stopped. He looked up to find Mukuro and Hibari on the floor, holding their stomach as if they were in pain -no, is- and Chrome being in the middle between them with her trident in hand. It seemed she had given them stomach-aches like how women get when they have their periods.

"Tadaima, Bossu." Chrome greeted.

"Okaeri.. I suppose your missions went well?"

"Hai." Over the years, Chrome had become less shy and much stronger in illusions than before.

"KufuFU!.. My sweet Na-GI!.. Please take away this illusion!" Mukuro pleaded to her.

"Omnivore.. G-get rid of this. NOW!" Hibari said as he glared up at the illusionist.

Chrome pretended to think about it then smiled, "If Bossu wants me to."

The two men looked over at their boss with a 'Tell her to stop now or else' look. Tsuna sighed then said, "Please release the illusion from them, Chrome."

And Chrome did so. Mukuro and Hibari let out a breath they had been holding since they came in then stood up straight.

"Now, before you two give me your reports, _please_ do not make anymore mess. I'm tired of all these paperwork so I'm giving you three a fair warning. Understand?" Tsuna glared at them.

The three nodded their heads and quickly handed in their reports. "Okay, you all are dismissed." And with that, the three of them walked away.

Tsuna sighed, he wondered where was Re-

"ACK!" Nevermind. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the smirking infant who had successfully once again, kicked his student on the head by surprise. "Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna, despite you being the Vongola Decimo now, you still need more training." Reborn smirked sadistically.

Tsuna glared at him and said, "I'm already getting incoming paperwork from what happened this morning. Don't treat me as your toy Reborn!"

"Who said I was treating you like a toy? You're of course my to- I mean student. You have a long way to go still." Reborn coughed.

Tsuna hummed in annoyance then continued doing paperwork until that is, Reborn said something. "Oh yeah, Giannini, Shouichi and Spanner wants to see you in the training room."

Tsuna looked up at him, "Eh, why?"

Reborn smirked, "Who knows. Now don't be late or else I'll shoot you." He pointed a gun at Tsuna.

He let out a girly shriek that had somehow stayed with him all the time and quickly ran out the door. He was still scared of Reborn. Who wouldn't be? He's practically the strongest hitman/baby alive.

* * *

Tsuna walked into the training room and saw the three mechanics with the Ten-Year Bazooka. He raised an eyebrow, _'What are the three doing with it now?'_ He walked closer towards them until they noticed and greeted him.

"What are you doing with Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka? And does he even know you three have it?" Tsuna asked.

Shouichi rubbed the back of his head, "Well kind of. But anyways, thanks for coming Tsunayoshi-kun. We actually need some help."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"Ah well.. You tell him, Spanner." Shouichi looked at him.

"Well... We modified the Ten-Year Bazooka a bit but we need someone to test it."

"Oh okay.. But what does it have to do with... Oh."

"Is it already, Jyuudaime?" Giannini asked nervously.

Before Tsuna could say anything, Lambo ran in with Gokudera hot on his trail.

"STUPID COW! GET BACK HERE!"

"Gokudera-san, calm down!" Lambo yelled back at him. On accident, Lambo tripped on a wire that was attached to the bazooka and it landed right on top of Tsuna who got shot.

"Jyuudaime!" Was the last thing he heard as his surroundings were engulfed in a pink explosion.

* * *

**Should I stop here? Nah, I would feel bad.**

* * *

Tsuna woke up and looked around his surroundings. _'Where am I?'_ He thought.

He tried recalling back his memory. _'I was doing paperwork when Reborn came into the room and said that Shouichi-kun, Spanner and Giannini wanted to see me.. Then...'_ He looked up then a light lit up above his head.

"Ah.. Lambo came in and tripped which then cause the Ten-Year Bazooka to shoot me... But where am I?" Tsuna looked around some more then realized he was outside of the Vongola mansion. He sighed then stood up but then, noticed that his legs were rather short.

"Eh?" He gasped, why was his voice not as deep as it is supposed to be?

He looked at what he was wearing, it was the same thing he wore before (black blazer, orange dress shirt and black pants) except, it was much bigger.

"Don't tell me... I'm... BACK IN MY 14 YEAR OLD BODY?!"

"Oi! Who's there?"

Tsuna squeaked and looked around to see a pink-red haired man who looked so much like Gokudera walking towards him.

_'E-ehh?! I-is that.. G?!'_ Shouldn't he go ten years into the future? Why was he in his ten years in the past body? Why is he seeing G? In flesh!

"Oi, kid. Why are you on Vongola property?" G glared at Tsuna. _'He looks a lot like Giotto.'_ He thought. But he knew better that Giotto didn't have children.. Or atleast said anything about having one.

"E-ehh... Ano.." Tsuna stuttered.

"Speak more clearly brat or else I will shoot you!" G threatened.

Tsuna backed up a bit then thought, _'What do I do?! Wait, why am I thinking like how I used to? HIEE not helping!'_

"I-I'm-" There was another pink explosion and a figure had landed on top of Tsuna. Except this figure was surprisingly small.

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo-sama wants some more candy!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"EEHH?! LAMBO?!" Tsuna stared at Lambo who is now back to his 5 year old body. And had somehow lost his mature and cool personality as well.

Lambo giggled then jumped on top of Tsuna, "I don't know why Tsuna-nii. But, Lambo-sama feels so young and wants to play! AHAHAHA!"

"Ugh Lambo! Stop it already and sit still!" Tsuna tried to calm down the now hyper active Lambo.

When Lambo finally calmed down, Lambo caught a better look at Tsuna and the person in front of him. "Tsuna-nii, why do you look so young? Why do I sound like a 5 year old? Where are we? And why does everything look much bigger than before?"

Tsuna sighed then said, "I don't know." Before he forgot, G cleared his throat and glared at the two.

"Answer my question brats. Why. Are. You. On. Vongola. Property?"

Lambo shivered and hid behind Tsuna. In his mind, he was wondering why the hell was he acting like a 5 year old? It seemed as if it was automatically what he was suppose to do. But he'll just go along with it for now.

"W-well.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Lambo.. We are umm..." What was he suppose to say? Say that 'We are from the future and had suddenly come back 400 years into past'. People would've thought they were crazy. So he ended it lamely with a "Lost."

G stared at them for awhile, figuring out if they were lying or not. As he looked into their eyes, no traces of lying or any bad he could see. But what was he suppose to do? He couldn't simply just leave them.

"Hmph. C'mon brats. I'll let Giotto deal with you." G walked away and Tsuna and Lambo could only follow behind.

* * *

Tsuna and Lambo were led around the mansion by G. They weren't surprised that inside the mansion looked the same. The only thing different about it was the smell that lingered in the area and a few antique vases that weren't there before.

G halted in front of a door that looked much like Tsuna's office door then knocked.

A muffled "Come in." was heard and G pushed the doors open and motioned for the two of them to get in.

In front of them, Tsuna was surprised he was seeing Giotto. Not as a spirit but in flesh! Lambo was also the same. He may not be as mature as he was but he was smart enough to know that he was in fact seeing the real Vongola Primo. In flesh.

Giotto stopped doing paperwork and looked up, surprised to see G with two children who looked to be around 5-14 years old.

"G, why did you bring children here?"

"They were on Vongola property, Giotto." G stated.

Giotto raised an eyebrow then looked towards the two. One of them had the same hairstyle as he did but he was a brunette. He wasn't sure but his Hyper Intuition told him they were no threat or anything. So Giotto did what he would usually do to greet children.

He smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Giotto. What's your name little ones? Would you like some cake?"

G and Tsuna gawked at Giotto with a 'are you serious?' look. G quickly fixed his compusure then yelled at Giotto, "What the hell are you thinking, Giotto?! They could be enemies! Spies! You don't offer cake to them all of a sudden!"

Giotto simply shrugged, "Why not? Afterall, I don't think they are a threat to us, right?" He looked over to Tsuna and he simply flinched and nodded his head meekly.

G huffed then made a mental note to lecture his boss about what happens if he gets too friendly with people. Giotto turned his attention back to Tsuna and as Tsuna was about to talk, another one came through the doors.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna's eyes widened and turned his attention to the figure at the door.

"Gokudera-kun!" Except this time, Gokudera looked much younger like his 15 year old self. Gokudera ran towards Tsuna like a puppy to its owner and then...

"Gomenasai, Jyuudaime! It was my fault that you got sent here!" He bowed down to him and hit his head against the ground multiple times. Pretty hard.

"N-no! It's okay, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried stopping his right-hand man from hurting himself. Like before... And now.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, how did you find me here?" Tsuna asked. Afterall, no one came in after him. It was either that he poofed in the mansion or outside where Tsuna was. If it was the latter then- "I fought down most of the guards outside then saw this office which reminded me of yours. Surprisingly, the mansion is still the same as the one in our era." Gokudera grinned.

_'Gokudera-kun hasn't changed!'_ He mentally gawked at him.

Giotto and G were utterly confused and wondering how did a grey haired teenage boy get in the room. G found this suspicious but as he took a closer look at him. He reminded him a lot like himself and looks almost the same as him. Without the tattoo on his face and different hair color.

Giotto cleared his throat then said, "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

Tsuna spoke up since it became quite a natural thing for him to introduce themselves. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is Lambo" He motioned to Lambo. "And this is my right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato." He sounded professional there. "And uhh it's okay. None of us wants-"

"Lambo-sama wants cake! Tsuna-nii! Lambo-sama wants cake!" Lambo piped up.

Tsuna sweatdropped and Gokudera growled at Lambo, "YOU STUPID COW! Do not trouble Jyuudaime further!"

Lambo looked over at Gokudera, suddenly feeling this urge to fight back like how he used to. And so he stuck out his tongue and said, "Ahoudera! Listen to Lambo-sama and get me some cake! Mwahahaha!"

A vein popped on his forehead and he started shaking Lambo. "You're no different from your old self stupid cow!"

"Gokudera-kun! Let go of Lambo!" Tsuna tried prying Gokudera of off Lambo.

Gokudera didn't listen to Tsuna as he continued shaking Lambo up and down.

Giotto and G could only sweatdropped. It seems as if now they were the background characters.

"What an odd bunch of kids." The two muttered.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So watcha all think? Should I continue? No? Tell me in your reviews :)**

**Also tell me if you want a certain pairing in the fanfic and I'll see if I'll put it in or not. Just to let you know, I don't do YAOI. Sorry.**

**In the next chapter :**

**- It'll explain why they are in their 10 years in the past selves.**

**- It'll explain why they are acting like they were before tyl.**

**Well I hope that'll clear up all your confusions for now :) **

**Please review! (I don't mind criticism either =) )**


	2. Explanations

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Yo readers! =3 First of, thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and follows ^^ I really appreciate it!**

**Secondly to Winter Red Tears, haha I forgot who was the writer that came up with it and gomen ah that I sorta used your idea without permission ^^' **

**Anyways important note : I decided to not have pairings, maybe hints of 6996 or 1896 or 2795 etc. BUT rest assured, no pairings. :)**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Explanations**

Tsuna, Lambo and Gokudera sat in a circle. They were currently in their guest room that was provided in the mansion. Giotto had accepted to let them stay in the mansion, there was a couple of protests from G but in the end, they had gotten a room for themselves and a change of clothes that were their sizes.

Gokudera wore G's old clothes, Lambo wore Lampo's old (baby) clothes and Tsuna wore Giotto's old ones as well. But back to the story, Gokudera is about to explain to them the situation at hand.

"So Gokudera-kun, explain."

Gokudera nodded his head, "As you know the three -baka- mechanics had modified the stupid cow's Ten Year Bazooka. Instead of sending us to the future, it had sent us to the past and swapped our bodies with our 10 years younger selves. But in this situation, the three of them had successfully managed to sent us 400 years into the past."

"But what is up with Lambo then? He's acting more immature like his old self." Tsuna sweatdropped as he looked over to Lambo who was busy sucking a big pink lollipop given by Asari.

Gokudera pushed his glasses up (when did he had it when him, no one knows) said, "About that, when our bodies were swapped, it also swapped some our personalities with our younger selves. Thus, the stupid cow is acting even more stupid."

"So... Our current bodies are now...?" Tsuna wondered.

"Swapped wIth our younger selves. Meaning to say, our younger selves are in our bodies while we're in theirs." Gokudera grinned.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "How could you be so calm about this?!" He gripped his hair, "Ahhh I don't want to attract attentions towards them!"

"It's alright, Jyuudaime! The three mechanics are currently trying to find a way to send us back."

_'They wanted to use me as a lab rat when they don't even know how to send me back!'_ Tsuna cried in his thoughts.

Then a thought struck at him, "Ano, Gokudera-kun, how did you end up here?"

Gokudera grinned, "I asked Giannini to shoot me with the bazooka, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped again. What would happen to his guardians if he wasn't around? What would he do if Hibari and Mukuro start another fire in the mansion?! Especially Chrome! What happens if it she was having mood swings (period) and starts going on a rampage?! (It happened.. Twice.)

Tsuna slapped his forehead. He should've seen it coming that his right-hand man -as loyal as ever- had come to rescue him without thinking. He sighed, "Oh well, what's done is done." He muttered to himself.

"Ano, Tsuna-nii, what will we do now?" Lambo asked as he stared up at him.

Tsuna looked down at Lambo and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure Shouichi-kun, Spanner and Giannini are coming up with solutions to get us back home."

* * *

Back at the future, (5 hours after the incident)

"Hey Shouichi, are we forgetting something?" Spanner asked.

"Hm.. None that I could remember.. Ah, you win again." He said. The two were playing tennis on their Wii. Giannini had gone to assist Chrome with her bedroom problem. She seemed to have made a whole in the wall when she was sparring with Hibari. (Her room is really spacious.)

* * *

Back to Tsuna, Gokudera and Lambo.

Tsuna sighed, he wondered how long would the three of them be here. It has only been for a couple of hours now but it was night time. He looked over at his storm guardian who was sleeping on one of the two beds in the room with Lambo mumbling in his sleep.

"Mmm.. Stupidera.. Give Lambo-sama a foot message." He mumbled in his sleep.

Tsuna lightly chuckled and smiled. He missed those times though, when all of them were simply young and had carefree lives. Of course, there was the battles with Mukuro, the Varia and Byakuran. But it held some nice memories Tsuna would like to keep.

Not feeling tired, he decided a walk around the mansion would be nice.

He quietly stepped out of the room and walked out along the hallway. Although it was dark, he made sure to remind himself that there were nothing to be scared of. He was still afraid of the dark as an adult. That's one of the things that hadn't changed about him.

"Oi, brat. What're doing late out?" Tsuna tensed for a moment before recognizing the voice as G.

He looked towards him who was leaning against the wall, glaring at him.

"Oh, G-san, I was just taking a walk. I couldn't sleep." He smiled sheepishly.

G eyed him closely, suspecting if he was lying when he said he was lost. Along with his other two friends that had suddenly appeared.

Tsuna could feel like G was looking through his soul. He decided to ignore it and said, "W-well. I'll be taking a walk in the garden then.. Sorry to disturb you, G-san."

And with that, he quickly ran away since he did felt quite nervous when G was staring at him.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he sat down outside in the garden. It was kinda cold but Tsuna could handle it. He looked up into the sky and thought about what was gonna happen now.

He sighed again, "It sure is peaceful without Reborn being here."

"Dame-Tsuna." A kick was landed on his head and he fell forward.

"ACK!" He looked up and immediately paled. "I must be so sleepy that I had fallen asleep and dreamnt about Reborn being here." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Reborn smirked and pinched his hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay Reborn is here!" After he said that, Reborn let go of his hand and he caressed his hand in his other.

Tsuna sighed dejectedly, "How did you get here, Reborn?"

Reborn hummed and smirked, "You have a lot of paperwork to do, Dame-Tsuna. Ryohei requested for a new punching bag, Mukuro and Hibari had destroyed the west part of the mansion. Lucky for you that your office still has some space to move in."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, Reborn had basically doubled over his stress and with his tutor now in the past with him, it was going to be very _peaceful_.

"Nani?! Reborn, why didn't you do some of it for me at least?!"

"You can't expect a baby to be doing paperwork now do you?" Reborn said oh-so innocently.

Tsuna groaned and muttered out a, "Stupid infant excuses."

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?" A Leon gun in his hands as he pointed it at Tsuna.

"N-nothing!" Leon turned back into a chameleon and sat on top of Reborn's fedora hat. "But Reborn, how did you get here?"

"Hm.. Who knows?"

Tsuna felt a heavy rock on top of his head, it wrote "Hopeless".

Reborn smirked, "So since we are here, let's enjoy ourselves while we can before going back into the future." And he walked inside the mansion.

Tsuna stared after Reborn's figure and gawked, _'It was already joyful without you!'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**This is really short, isn't it? Gomen ne. I promise it'll be longer in the next chapter. But anyways this chap was supposedly only for explaining what had happened. **

**And I felt like putting Reborn in the story. It is much more fun with him around, ne? ^w^ He's still in his infant size.**

**Oh and to all 1896 fans, **

**I'm writing up a new one-shot for the couple. It involves Dino, the Varia(maybe) and the other guardians helping Hibari with a 'problem'. =3 Keke, this is just a heads up that I MIGHT post it :3**

**Okay everyone, guess who would appear in the past in the next chap! ;) Whoever gets it right will appear in the story in future chaps. Can't tell you when thought =3 **

**So please review! (and hopefully I'll update faster) I don't mind flamers either ;)**


	3. Round Up The Herbivores! Part I

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Yo readers! I'm so sorry for updating late. Thanks to :-**

**- MisanthropicGoddess : **Hehe :3

**- Snowflake : **Haha lolz XD Thanks for guessing, you'll see who'll appear soon ;)

**- Yuuki12397 :** Hehe you'll see who appeared soon ;)

**- Shadow Ravon**

**- KagamineRin81**

**- Soul of The World : **Thankies! =3 And hmm now that you mentioned it, I'll probably write a sequel about their past selves with their future bodies after I'm done with this story :3

**- Ryuuchi Seijuro : **Thankies! :3

**- BakagetaKotoba : **Thankies! :3

**Enjoy! (Though it might be crappy. Gomen)**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Round Up The Herbivores! Part I**

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he woke up from his sleep. he blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking around the room.

The place looked fairly familiar. Where was he at? Just as he was about to recall, there was a sudden kick at his back and he tumbled off the bed with him tangled in his blanket.

"Ciaossu." The sadistic infant greeted.

Gokudera yawned and turned around to find his boss on the floor tangled in his blanket with Reborn on his bed.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera quickly got out of his bed and ran towards Tsuna and helped him out. He hadn't even realized that he had slept on the same bed as Lambo.

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his back, "Reborn, can't you be a little gentler with the kicks at all?!" Oh, now he remembered where he was.

"Now, now, Dame-Tsuna. if I were to do that, I wouldn't be called the world's strongest hitman alive now, wouldn't I?"

Tsuna grumbled then tried to get out of the blankets with Gokudera's help. After he was untangled, he looked towards Lambo then asked Gokudera to wake him up. Reluctantly, Gokudera did so.

"Oi, stupid cow, wake up." Gokudera nudged him.

"Hrmm.. 5 more minutes, Mama.." Lambo muttered in his sleep.

Gokudera almost thought of taking his dynamite and blowing up the 5-year-old, oh wait, he did. But knowing his boss wouldn't like it, he had to think of another approach.

So he dug in his pocket and found a piece of a grape candy. He brought the sweet closer towards Lambo's face and waved it a bit. Soon enough, he woke up and immediately took it from Gokudera's hand.

"Nyahaha! The grape candy is mine!" He chanted as he jumped on the bed.

Gokudera smirked, "Tch, stupid cow."

Reborn coughed and their attentions were now on him.

"Listen up, minna. We are going to play a special game with the Primo and other guardians. Please meet up at the west garden shortly after eating breakfast to begin. Oh, _everyone_ must be there. Ja ne~" And with that, Reborn jumped out of the window.

"Reborn!" Tsuna ran towards the window to find him gone. He sighed, they were gonna be playing his games again. Except this time in the past!

* * *

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out, "Are you out here?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo, Primo and his guardians were all gathered in the west garden where the infant told them to be. Except they were missing Alaude who said he was too busy and didn't like crowding with them.

The Vongola mansion had two gardens, one at the east side and west side of the mansion. The east was filled with flowers and what a luxurious garden basically looks like. While the west had a wide plain field with trees surrounding a corner looking like a forest. Mind you, it was really big.

"Here!"

They all looked up to a tree to find Reborn in a lion costume. For a second, he looked like Natsu.

"Reborn, why are you in that costume?!"

Reborn let out a roar and jumped down onto Tsuna's hair, "Gao!". It wasn't terrifying as much as Reborn wanted to be, it was actually pretty cute to everyone.

"Don't question me. Now, good morning everyone, today we're going to play a game what I like to call, _Round Up The Herbivores_."

"Round up... The herbivores?" Tsuna questioned. Suddenly, Giotto and Tsuna's hyper intuition told them that what ever Reborn planned, it involves their cloud guardians.

"And this game must especially involve Hibari and Alaude." Reborn said while looking into the forest.

Tsuna and Gokudera's eyes widened, _'Hi-Hibari-san is HERE?!'_

And just as well, Hibari and Alaude submerged from the trees, with their usual emotionless faces.

"HIBARI-SAN?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Hn."

"Alaude, I thought you said you were busy?" Giotto asked.

Alaude chose to ignore him.

Sigh, despite the two Sky users being the bosses for the cloud guardians, they couldn't even get them to answer properly.

"How did you get here, Hibari-san? And when?!" Tsuna asked.

"The modified ten-year bazooka. A few hours ago."

"Eh, you got shot by it as well?!"

"Hn. I let myself get shot."

"Eh?!" Tsuna turned to Reborn and gave him an 'explain' look.

Reborn simply smirked, "All the others will be here shortly as well."

"Others?" Tsuna and Gokudera asked in confusion.

Just as well, a hug pink smoke engulfed everyone and they became alert.

"Kufufu~"

"Nghh.. S-so dizzy.."

"Haha! That was fun!"

"Extreme entrance!" (from SnowFlake)

"Hahi! Haru thought Haru was gonna die, desu!"

"Eh, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan, are you okay?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. There right in front of him, were his guardians and friends in their young bodies!

"Minna!" He shouted.

Their attentions were soon directed to their boss and they smiled (save it for Mukuro who 'Kufufu'ed).

"TSUNA-KUN/SAN!" The girls (except for Chrome) ran to Tsuna and hugged him tight.

"E-eh.." Tsuna blushed and stuttered as he was being hugged tightly by Kyoko and Haru. "W-what are you all doing here?!"

"Heh heh. Yo, Tsuna! Reborn planned this whole thing, but somehow, I feel a little shorter." Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, _'He has no idea his body had been switched!'_. Wait a minute, "Reborn planned it?!"

"Aa!" Yamamoto nodded his head.

Tsuna wanted to look at Reborn but considering he was on his head, he'll just sigh and accept what is happening now.

"Nufufu.. That Tsunayoshi sure is popular with the girls." Daemon commented. _'But more importantly, how did a bunch of kids appear so suddenly? What was that pink smoke?'_

Mukuro immediately noticed Daemon and his amused face turned into one of a disgust and hatred. He took out his trident and pointed it straight at Daemon which caused others to look and stop what they were doing.

"Kufufu.. I never gotten back at you yet, Daemon Spade. For torturing and flirting with my cute Chrome, you will be sent to hell for that~"

"Nufufu.. What are you talking about? I haven't flirted or tortured someone named Chrome." Daemon said while pushing away the trident from his face.

"Kufufu.. Not yet, but you will, so in order to not let that happen again, I'm going to kill you!" And just as Mukuro was about to unleash his illusions, Chrome quickly ran towards him and stood in between them.

"S-stop, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome yelled at him with her arms stretched out to prevent him from hurting Daemon.

Mukuro's eyes slightly widened, he hadn't heard her say his name with the '-sama' at the end for a long time, it had always been 'Mukuro' or 'Mukuro-san' when they were adults and he honestly missed being called 'Mukuro-sama' by Chrome, he smiled which startled two mist users.

"Kufufu... As you wish, Chrome. Let's go." Mukuro said and then put his trident away, he took Chrome's hand and walked away from him and towards Tsuna which left confusion for the poor melon-head.

Reborn coughed, "Okay well, now that everyone is here, I shall explained the game rules. All of you have to fun and scatter around the Vongola mansion. You can be in teams if you want but you will be more of a target for Hibari and Alaude."

Everyone perked up at the mention of becoming targets.

"Hibari and Alaude are considered to be the _carnivores_ of this game and all of you are _herbivores_. Hibari and Alaude have to fight to round up all of you. Much like how a wolf would round-up sheep (shouldn't it be chase or not?). Whoever has captured the most _herbivores_ wins the game. There are also no rules which also mean you are free to bite them to death as well, Hibari and Alaude."

At this, Hibari and Alaude both smirked and the herbivores of the game became slightly paled.

"Hn, interesting game, infant. I'll join." Hibari said.

"So will I." Alaude said.

"Hm~ good. Here, take these." Reborn handed out a couple of handcuffs to Hibari and Alaude. Except, these handcuffs were red and purple

"I already have handcuffs with me." Alaude said.

"But these are special ones. They are to determine whose herbivore you captured. You are suppose to place one end of the handcuff to another herbivore you have captured keeping them rounded up and stuck together. But, if Hibari were to handcuff one of yours, it would make it that you lose one herbivore if you don't fight for him."

"What happens if we have to fight a herbivore and the ones we've captured decided to run off?" Hibari asked.

Reborn smirked, "That's what makes it a game. You have to make sure your herbivores do not run off or scatter."

"E-etto, what is the prize?" Chrome asked shyly.

Tsuna's jaw almost dropped, it was as if Chrome was really replaced with her younger self! Mukuro sighed but secretly, he was happy that Chrome was back to her younger self where she was less merciless and harmful.

"Kufufu.. Wait Arcobaleno, I don't want Chrome getting involved in this game of yours with her current state now. Especially when those two skylarks could injure her greatly."

"Ah, also Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Tsuna piped up, not wanting the girls to get involved in this.

Reborn smirked, "Of course, I won't involve Kyoko and Haru. But for Chrome, hmm Mukuro does have a point.. But I don't want her to waste her power and I need a prize so... The winner will get Chrome to be their slave for one whole day today and tomorrow."

Everyone's eyes widened and Mukuro choked on his saliva, "WHAT?!"

"Hahi! That's so cruel to Chrome-chan, desu!"

"R-Reborn-kun, isn't that harsh?" Kyoko asked worriedly for her friend who looked very much uncomfortable and blushing away like there's no tomorrow.

Mukuro glared at Reborn, "Arcobaleno, are you trying to make me laugh?" at the same time, he pulled Chrome closer to him.

"Hm~ who knows, those two wouldn't do anything indecent to her." Reborn said innocently.

"Then I'm not interested anymore, infant." Hibari said.

"You also get a chance to fight whoever you want, especially Tsuna." Reborn added.

Hibari thought about it again then smirked, "Fine then."

Mukuro had a deadly aura around him, "Kufufu... My sweet Chrome... My dear.. Sweet.. NAGI!" He muttered to himself.

Chrome could only give a blank stare towards her ex master who had let go of her and sat down in his little emo corner, the others thought Mukuro had already lost it.

"Umm Jyuudaime, I think Mukuro has lost it already..." Gokudera whispered to Tsuna.

"Seems so.. Eh wait, I thought he already had?"

"Okay then lets-"

"Wait, Arcobaleno! Let me be part of the carnivores." Mukuro cut off Reborn.

Hibari was amused (him? The pineapple herbivore, a carnivore?), though also disappointed because he wanted to bite him to death as well without any complains from anyone.

"I will _never_ let any disgusting _skylarks_ take away my cute Chrome." He pointed his trident at the two skylarks who glared at him for calling them 'disgusting skylarks'.

Reborn hummed then decided, "Very well then, as you wish Mukuro. So now, everyone be in your positions and I'll sound the alarm when the game begins. Oh before I forget, there will be a time limit and if none of the carnivores have captured a herbivore, it would mean no prize for anyone and Chrome would be freed from it."

"Oi Reborn! Don't make it as if Chrome was ever a slave!" Tsuna yelled at him but he shrugged it off.

"Kukuku, this will be very interesting." Reborn muttered to himself and jumped off of Tsuna's head and ran off somewhere.

And so with the rules set up and game about to start, Tsuna wasn't sure what to expect of the outcomes of the game.

* * *

The teams were decided shortly and were almost about to split up. "So, shall we review it again?" Giotto asked.

"**The Carnivores :**

- Alaude

- Hibari

- Mukuro

**The Herbivores :**

**Team 1 :-**

- Giotto

- Tsuna

**Team 2 :-**

- G

- Gokudera

**Team 3 :-**

- Ugetsu

- Yamamoto

**Team 4 :-**

- Knuckle

- Ryohei

**Team 5 :-**

- Lampo

- Lambo

**Team 6 :-**

- Daemon"

"Nufufu.. Seems like I'm on my own." Daemon said.

"I'm sorry, Daemon. No one wants to be paired up with you." Giotto apologized.

Daemon felt slightly hurt but brushed that off.

"Okay, as soon the as alarm goes off, we all scatter with our teammates, make sure none of those carnivores get us." Giotto said.

_'Why are we even playing?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Let's make sure to not get caught to the extreme!" Ryohei said, "This is all for Chrome's sake as well!" He added.

"Hai!"

"Nufufu... I still don't understand how you kids even got here." Daemon thought outloud.

G. narrowed his eyes at the 10th Gens, that's right, they still have no idea about how the other bunch of kids got here, but they said they'll explain later. "You bunch of brats better not be spies of some rival family."

"Don't accuse us of something we aren't!" Gokudera snapped.

The two storm guardians were glaring at each other for awhile before they childishly turn their backs away from each other and let out a 'hmph!'.

Tsuna sighed.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and everybody stood in silent before a familiar baby sound came out, "Good day everyone! This is Reborn here! Before you all start, there will be a time limit, the time limit is one hour. Good luck and let's begin the game! Thank you."

After that announcement was made, the teams splitted up as they felt the killing auras of the carnivores nearby.

In the Vongola mansion, sat a baby hitman looking out into the window of the boss' office, he silently chuckled, "This will be very interesting."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Haha gomen ah that I suddenly added in all the characters but I didn't feel that motivated so gomen. But anyways, congratz to all those who had guessed the characters :3 . You will be featured in the story in future chaps :3**

**Those who are featured :**

**- SnowFlake**

**- Yuuki12397**

**I need to PM you guys to ask for your names in the story (since I don't want to be rude and all). But to SnowFlake, I can't PM you since you aren't logged in so I need to know in your review. **

**Well if you guys hae any ideas for future chaps, be sure to put it in your reviews as well or PM me, I'd love to see what you guys thought of :)**

**Part 2 is coming up soon as well but I'll be needing motivation so please, motivate me in your reviews to get yourselves the next chap :)**

**See ya!**


	4. Round Up The Herbivores! Part II

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Yo readers! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I seriously thought I let everyone down. Thanks to :**

**- Centaurea18 :** Haha, yup. XD

**- happytth**

**- FallenxLinkin**

**- Yuuki12397 : **Haha, yeah me neither, and who knows? ;)

**- Snowflake : **Thnx :3 Here's your update! ;)

**- TsuKiLo :** Hehe, here's your update! ;)

**- aoiharumiyu : **Haha XD

**- Soul of The World : **Lol, we'll see how Chrome's fate will be in this chap ;)

**- Hibari Katomi : **Haha yup XD Poor Daemon, but it's my revenge for what he did to Chrome =3 *laughs evilly* ..ahem.. =w=

**- 69AnimeFreak69 :** Haha, Ikr ;)

**- heartless60 :** Haha thanks, and thanks for sharing your idea :)

**- Digimonfansunite44**

**For reviewing! :3 **

**And thanks to everyone else who had favourited and followed this story! **

**Sorry if the fights are crappy (cuz I know they are) and for any grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Round Up The Herbivores! Part II**

* * *

_**11 : 05 AM**_

It's been 5 minutes since the game started, Tsuna felt himself getting anxious of himself and his guardians.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any sounds of a battle nearby nor screams. Just where was everyone else in this thick forest?

"Hm.. We should take a left here." Giotto said leading them inside the forest-like garden.

"Hai." He muttered out.

* * *

**At Team 2 : G & Gokudera**

"You better stay quiet, you brat. I don't want to end up being handcuffed just because of you." G warned the said brat as the two quietly walked around the forest.

Gokudera's vein popped and he glared angrily at him, "Don't piss me off you pink haired octopus!" He hissed.

G stopped walking and turned to face the other storm guardian with a glare, "I do not have pink hair you octopus headed brat! It's red!"

"Who you calling an octopus headed brat?!"

And so the two bickered unknowingly that they bickered loudly.

* * *

**At Team 3 : Asari & Yamamoto**

The two had settled down at a nice waterfall (ehh, where did that come out from?) deep inside the forest.

So far, they haven't been caught by anyone and the only thing the two could do now was..

"Ha ha! It's just like Gokudera! Yelling and bossing us around." Yamamoto laughed.

Asari laughed, "I guess G and Gokudera are really alike."

Well they were talking and laughing. Unaware at all that a certain illusionist had found them.

* * *

**At Team 4 : Knuckle & Ryohei**

"Hm, I don't want to fight Alaude to the extreme, so we better tone down our voices and keep a low profile." Knuckle said to Ryohei.

Ryohei nodded his head and kept his head low as the two travelled around the forest.

* * *

**At Team 5 : Lampo & Lambo**

"Hmm.. Lambo-san is hungry." Lambo complained as he sat on top of Lampo's head.

Lampo sighed and said, "Don't complain. I'm tired and I don't want to play this stupid game." _'Most imporantly, why is the brat on top of my head?!'_

Suddenly the two lightning guardians heard a rustle of bushes from their right and Lampo quickly became alert and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well.. What do we have here.." The person smirked at the two who suddenly paled.

* * *

**At the lonely Daemon Spade**

"Nufufu... Aah~ why am I even playing this ridiculous game?"

_**"Because if you don't, I'm going to blackmail you!~"**_

The mist user raised his eyebrows, "Could that baby hear me from here?" _'More importantly, how could that baby blackmail me?!'_

_**"Nope!~ I got pictures and videos of you in the bathroom singing."**_

Could that baby read his mind?!

**"Nope!"**

A tick was on his forehead as he continued poking around the forest. Until suddenly a flying hedgehog had aimed at his head and he side stepped away and looked behind him.

The black haired attacker looked annoyed but at the same time he looked blood lust.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

* * *

"Etto.. Reborn-san, Bossu and the others will be safe right?" Chrome asked.

Reborn smiled at her, "Don't worry, Chrome. If anything, I think everyone is having fun. Anyway, why don't you go check around the mansion with Kyoko and Haru? They both seem to be fond of the mansion right now." He said pointing to the two girls who looked around the room as if they hadn't been here before.

"Um.. Okay." And so Chrome and her two other friends had walked around the mansion while Reborn simply sat in his chair staring out the window of the west garden.

"Hm... Who will win?" He thought aloud.

* * *

**Back at Team 5 : Lampo & Lambo**

Lambo shivered and whimpered as he stared at the tall dirty blonde haired man who was staring at them like they were prey.

"Hmm I figured you two would be easy to find." He said.

Lampo took a step back and sweat-dropped, "Etto, Alaude, why not you just handcuff us and no fighting?"

"That wouldn't be fun at all."

Lampo gulped. He certainly didn't want to be bitten to death by Alaude. But he didn't exactly have any weapons on him. They were in a bunch.

As soon as he decided to run away...

"Lambo-san, won't be afraid of you! Lambo-san will definitely defeat you, gyahahaha!" Lambo suddenly said as he jumped down from Lampo's head.

The two guardians looked bewildered at the 5 year old.

"Hmph, this will be over shortly." Alaude said as he took out his handcuffs.

"Yare yare, you should stay back, brat. Alaude isn't someone to mess with." Lampo said. Even though he could careless about him.

Lambo ignored him and took out some of his grenades and tossed them at Alaude. Unexpected by this, the grenades had exploded but Alaude quickly dodged it.

"Come out, Gyuudon!" Lambo took out his animal box weapon and inserted his lightning flames and out came Gyuudon.

"Hn."

"Su-sugoi."

Lambo held that smug look on his face, "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is more powerful than you!"

Alaude frowned, did that kid just underestimated _the_ Vongola cloud guardian? The founder of CEDEF? Boy, he sure had a lot of guts to insult him.

"You are a kid who I'd rather not deal with. But seeing that you had just insulted me, you are under arrest."

* * *

**At Team 1 : Giotto & Tsuna**

_BOOM!_

Giotto and Tsuna stopped walking and turn their heads to behind, just what was that explosion just now?

"E-etto, Giotto-san, should we check?"

"Hm.. Yeah, lets." _'Hopefully there isn't Alaude there.. Who knows what'll happen.'_ Giotto thought as the two sky bosses ran towards the source of the explosion. But Giotto's hyper intuition were right.

* * *

**At Team 3 : Asari & Yamamoto**

Like Giotto and Tsuna, the two rain guardians had also heard that. Yamamoto stood up, "Should we go check?"

Asari shook his head, "If we go after it, we might be caught and lose the game."

Yamamoto was about to protest until they heard a creepy laughter echoing around them. The two now were up and alert, back to back with each other with their swords in hand.

Asari was a little surprised he was carrying a sword, but unlike him, Yamamoto only had 1 sword while he had 1 sword and 3 small ones.

"Kufufu..." The laughter echoed around them and Yamamoto already figured out the person.

A thick mist surrounded a figure in front of them and Asari managed to catch a glimpse of red.

"Kufufu... Why not to save all our trouble, you let me handcuff both of you?"

Yamamoto tightened his grip around his sword, "That won't be fun now, neh Mukuro?"

The mist cleared up and the supposed waterfall faded away behind them.

"Oya, oya, I never thought you were one to find fun in _this_."

The swordsman smirked, "Isn't that the whole reason we came here?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Kufufu.. Very well then. I'll make this quick as possible."

Mukuro took out his trident and the kanji on his right eye turned to 3 (The Realm of Beasts). He summoned up some poisonous snakes and they immediately attacked the two rain guardians.

Yamamoto got into his offensive stance and thrusts his sword forward multiple times cutting up all of the snakes. "Shigure Soen Ryu, 11th form, Beccata di Rondine" He muttered.

Yamamoto turned is head to Asari, "Let me take of this, Asari-san."

Asari nodded his head and stepped back. Looks like he'll be the audience of this show.

"Oya, oya. You know, you can't defeat me alone, right?"

"Hm, well I don't know if I don't try, ne?" The rain grinned.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes and then ran straight towards him and tried slashing him with his trident. Yamamoto deflected it with his sword then jumped back a couple feet away from him. He ran back towards him and tried to slash him but deflected it with his trident.

Mukuro's right eye changed to a 1 (The Realm of Hell) and suddenly an illusion of Tsuyoshi (Yamamoto's father) appeared. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Kufufu... Would you be able to fight your beloved father? Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes then smirked (mind you guys, not sadistically), "This is just an illusion of him... So I'll have no problem."

Mukuro shook his head, "This right here in an exact copy of your father.. Kufufu.. He's even real with the work of professor Verde's invention*"

Tsuyoshi got into an offensive stance with a katana in hands, "Takeshi, be ready. I'll come at you anytime."

Yamamoto gulped, despite the person in front of him is an illusion, he knew he couldn't fight his father. What is he going to do?

Unconsciously letting his guard down, the illusion of Tsuyoshi ran at him and was about to slash him until another sword got in the way and pushed Yamamoto away.

He grunted then looked over at who defended him, Asari.

"You shouldn't lose focus now, Yamamoto. I'll take care of this illusion while you handle that guy."

Yamamoto nodded his head and thanked Asari, he stood up and lit up his Vongola ring (which didn't go unnoticed by Asari who was surprised) and inserted his flames and out came Kojirou and Jirou.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Kufufu... Seems like you're getting serious."

Yamamoto chuckled, "Yeah, afterall, we are doing this for Chrome."

"Kojirou! Ikuzo!*" Yamamoto said. He made a tidal wave of rain flames surrounding him and charged at Mukuro who only stood there.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, 10th form, Scontro di Rondine!" He muttered as he attacked Mukuro.

"GAH!"

Yamamoto smirked then suddenly his eyes widened...

He had just been handcuffed (oh I forgot, Mukuro's handcuffs are white).

"Kufufu..." He looked back in front of him and noticed it was an illusion he had stabbed that was starting to disappear.

Yamamoto was about to warn Asari but then he suddenly found himself much closer to Asari than before.

"Kufufu... Two down, more to go~" Mukuro chuckled as he dragged the two rain guardians with him.

* * *

**At Team 1 : Giotto & Tsuna**

As they arrived the clearing, they noticed one patch of green was gone. Tsuna huffed and puffed, he was so tired!

Giotto looked around, his hyper intuition was tingling. And thankfully for it, he had manage to dodge a handcuff that came out of nowhere.

"HIE!" Tsuna shrieked as another handcuff aimed for him.

"Tsuna, dodge!"

Tsuna side stepped just a few inches away before the handcuff could get him. He sighed in exasperation.

"Hmph, you herbivores will be my next prey."

The two looked towards the dark corner of the clearing and saw a glint of red handcuffs. But even if they saw it, their hyper intuition was already telling them it was the first cloud guardian.

Alaude stepped out of the dark and into their view, his handcuffs already coated with cloud flames as he swung it around his finger.

Tsuna gulped, oh how he wished he was fighting someone else instead of him. Giotto turned to look at Tsuna who had a 'I don't want to fight him!' face.

"Tsuna, just leave Alaude to me, okay? Stay out of this fight."

"Eh?!.." He was about to protest but then decided not to. As he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Alaude. He was strong, very obvious. But.. He suddenly felt weaker. As if he had lost the courage to fight. Now that he was back in his young body, he felt pretty nostalgic at the same time pathetic.

He wasn't even in the right mind as voices were screaming 'Hiieee! Run away! Run away!' in his head.

Giotto went into his hyper mode and stood in a defensive stance. Alaude smirked and charged towards him with his handcuffs.

* * *

Hibari huffed and wiped away the trail of sweat beaded down his face. He was covered in some bruises even more than Daemon who panted and smirked at him. He smirked back.

The skylark had found himself a good herbivore to fight.

* * *

Tsuna stared in amazement at the fight unfolding in front of him. Normally he would sigh in frustration at the amount of damage taken because of the repair bills but... He's in a time where Giotto was the one who was paying for it. So he was pretty happy as he watched the fight unfold.

* * *

**At Team 2 : G. & Gokudera**

After who knows god long, the two stopped bickering and were somehow... In a fighting stance.

"Forget it brat. I'm going to teach you a proper lesson." G. hissed as he took out his bow and arrow.

Gokudera 'tch'ed and smirked, "The only one who's going to be taught a lesson is you, you stupid old man!" He took out his dynamites and lit them up.

He threw it towards G. who deflected the attack by shooting his arrows at them. Gokudera threw his smoke bomb at him and smoke surrounded around G.

G. slightly coughed as he waved the smoke away only to find a couple bombs above him. _'Aw shit!'_

BOOM!

Mukuro stopped walking and looked up to the sky, "Oya, oya, I found myself some new herbivores. Kufufu~" _'Ah damn, I'm starting to sound like that bird.'_ He inwardly cursed.

He then began to walk to the direction of the explosion with the two rain guardians dragging along.

* * *

**(10 minutes later) With Team 1 : Giotto & Tsuna**

_**11 : 39 AM**_

Giotto panted as he was slightly on his knees. He was bruised but not bloodied, the same goes for his cloud guardian. Alaude panted as gripped his handcuffs. The two were almost about to collapse. It seems the two went all out.

The 1st Sky boss looked over at Tsuna, "What time is it?"

He looked over at his watch, "11 : 40. We still got 20 minutes left before Reborn blows the whistle."

Giotto sighed heavily then looked over at Alaude who had regained his composure. Seriously, how could Alaude have more energy than him?

"I'm going to end this fight, Giotto." Alaude said.

Giotto half-heartedly smiled, "Not so fast, Alaude. I'm still you're boss."

Alaude raised an eyebrow, in a flash, Giotto disappeared and reappeared behind him. Alaude kicked him him to the side before he could hit his pressure point behind his neck. Giotto got back up on his feet and again disappeared, Alaude still calm as ever.

He reappeared behind the Cloud but then disappeared after he tried to handcuff him. He reappeared quickly to the front and kicked his stomach, sending him flying towards a tree.

Tsuna slightly flinched as he watched slight blood flowing out from Alaude's forehead.

Giotto's eyes slightly widened then was about to approach Alaude but stopped as he noticed a smirk itching it's way on his lips.

"Giotto, be prepared."

Giotto was about to ask until he noticed a huge aura of cloud flames surrounding him. He was becoming more serious and blood lust, which was rare for the level-headed skylark who never loses his cool so easily.

Seeing that there was no way to get out of this, he simply nodded his head gripped his gloves even tighter, "Wakkata."

* * *

Reborn looked over at the wall clock in the room and it was 19 minutes before 12. He smirked as he looked out the window.

"I know who will win." He concluded.

* * *

**Back to G & Gokudera**

Just as Gokudera was about to conclude he won their match, suddenly an arrow pass through the smoke and grazed his left cheek.

"Don't think you could beat me so easily, brat."

Gokudera squinted his eyes and then noticed some storm flames surrounding the 1st Storm.

"This time, I won't go so easy on you." He warned him.

Gokudera huffed then took out his box weapon. "So will I." He lit up his ring and inserted it into the box and out with his Sistema C.A.I and Flame Arrow (the skull thing that is attached to his arm).

He aimed his weapon at G and fired it. The said Storm dodged it and aimed his arrows back at Gokudera.

And the two went at it for... Well who knows god long.

* * *

Mukuro laughed silently as he watched the Storm battle unfold. He was hidden underneath an illusion along with the other two rain guardians who were simply watching as well.

"Those two idiotic Vongolas. Kuhaha.." He muttered.

Just as he said that, one of G's arrows were accidentally aimed at him and nearly stabbed him if he didn't have a quick instinct.

His vein popped but smirk still in place, "Those idiots..."

Yamamoto simply laughed and patted Mukuro's back, "Calm down, Mukuro. Atleast you weren't killed."

He slapped his hand away and glared at him, "Kufufu.. Are you implying I would be killed from a mere arrow?"

The Rain sweatdropped, "No, of course not."

"Kufufu.. You are." He stood up from his sitting position, "You were _insulting _me!" He hissed the word.

"Now, now, please don't fight and find your inner peace." Asari intervened.

Now Mukuro was glaring at him, _'Why did I ever targeted them in the first place?! Kufufu.. Now I have to deal with these idiots.'_

Just as Mukuro was about to say something, he suddenly heard a loud beeping sound. Not any kind of sound though. It sounded much like a...

His eyes widened, a time bomb. The other two rain guardians even heard it and their only main concern was to find the bomb.

* * *

Just as G and Gokudera were about to shoot, they suddenly heard the same beeping sound. The two were quickly alert and looked around.

G then turned to glare at his descendant and said, "Oi, brat. Where is the bomb? I know it was you who did it."

Gokudera glared back at him, "How should I know?! I wasn't the one who activated a bomb!"

G eyed him carefully then thought back, Gokudera didn't look like he was holding any bombs with him but dynamite sticks. So he concluded that Gokudera wasn't lying.

But... Just where the heck was the bomb?!

* * *

Giotto, Alaude and Tsuna froze in their spot as they heard a loud beeping sound of a time bomb.

Giotto looked around then noticed that the area around them was filled with holes that were made by explosions from his gloves. Alaude and Tsuna doing the same.

"E-etto... Anyone here uses a bomb?" Lampo asked then turned to face Lambo, "Oi brat, is it you?"

"Lambo-san does use bombs and grenades but Lambo-san doesn't use time bombs." He said.

"Giotto, what's happening?" Alaude asked.

"I'm not so sure myself, Alaude."

But Giotto's and Tsuna's hyper intuition told them that what ever will happen, this will finally conclude the game.

* * *

Daemon and Hibari had also stopped their fight after hearing the sound. The two looked at each other then around them. What was that sound?

* * *

Knuckle and Ryohei were back to back with each other after hearing the sound. Afraid if they had been caught or something.

"I think I hear a bomb counting down to the extreme!" He 'whispered' to Knuckle.

Knuckle nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

It was dead silent in the arena and Reborn couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay with the teams. He checked his watch, 1 minute before the game ends.

* * *

**"Bomb will deactivate in 10 seconds."** Everyone became alert and tried to find the so called bomb.

**10...**

Lampo and Lambo began to run around frantically with the latter screaming as the two hug each other in panic.

**9... 8**

"Oya, oya.. I should get out of here." As he tried to disappear, Hibari landed a blow to his cheek. Daemon glared at him.

"Who said I would let you go so easily, herbivore?"

"Nufufu.. Stubborn brat."

**7...6...5...4**

Tsuna couldn't help but panic, what will be of him!? His guardians especially!

**3...**

"HIEEE! What do we do?!" He couldn't help but shriek which reminded Giotto and Alaude of a girl's.

**2...**

"Etto.. Mukuro, what do we do now?" Yamamoto asked, being a little panicky.

"Kufufu.. it'll be just you. I'm fleeing." Just as he was about to, he realized he couldn't because something was stopping him and he didn't know what.

**1...**

It's over.

**BOOM!**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

"EH?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Tsuna yelled.

Everyone else was prepared for the explosion but apparently, everyone was... In handcuffs?

**"Kukuku~ The winner of 'Round Up The Herbivores' is the most handsome, most sadistic, best hitman alive, REBORN!"** The speakers echoed in the forest-like garden.

Suddenly a screen up above the forest with Reborn in it.

"Ciaossu, minna-san! Thank you everyone for playing the game and hope you had fun."

Everyone was completely in rage except for Yamamoto and Asari who just laughed it off. Hibari felt like a herbivore for being played (as well as Alaude), Daemon felt so stupid (so as Mukuro) and G and Gokudera wanted to kill someone.

Everyone else had their own reactions that the author was too lazy to describe.

Meanwhile, Reborn simply smirked at everyone.

"Etto, Reborn-san.. Does that mean I become your s-slave?" Chrome asked from behind him.

He turned his head to face her and shook his head, "Nope."

Chrome sighed in relief and smiled, "Arigato."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Haha did anyone expect that? XD if you did, congratz! XD Omg this was a long chapter and it took me 3 days to write it o.o**

**Initially it was supposed to have 3 parts but yeah... So anyways tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and share some of your ideas with me (if you want of course).**

**What will happen in the next chapter :**

_It seems that now the other 10th Gens will be moving in with the 1st Gens in the Vongola mansion. But how will this turn out to be if there aren't enough rooms for everyone?_

**Please review! Your update will be coming soon depending on how many people reviews :)**

**Kumi - out.**


	5. Experiments

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Yo readers! First off, I wanna say I'm so sorry for taking so long with the chapter X( And second, thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and follows! :D **

**Review responses :-**

**- FallenxLinkin :** Haha, you'll see ;) Thnx for reviewing!

**- MisanthropicGoddess : **Haha, may they survive throughout training ;D

**- Disappearing Mist :** Thankies! :D And yeah, hmm only two which were the ones who guessed for previous chapters. And yup, there will be plenty of competitions made by our sadistic, fun and loving Reborn! X3

**- 69AnimeFreak69 :** Haha XD Thnx for reviewing!

**- Centaurea18 :** Ohk, thnx for reviewing and psssh XD

**- ezcap1st :** Haha XD

**- aoiharumiyu :** Yes Reborn definetely is! And Mukuro had got to be one of the stupidest if he were to actually succeed in capturing both rain and storm guardians XD Thankies! =3 Enjoy!

**- Soul of The World :** Ikr! ALL HAIL REBORN! X3

**- :** You'll find out ;) Reborn afterall planned this ;3

**- animestar411 :** Thankies! ^^

**- yuukiskyrem :** Hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**- Koni :** Haha thanks! XD

**- Hibari Katomi :** Haha XD Enjoy!

**Warnings : Minor spoilers in the manga if you haven't read AND a slight hint of 1896 if you squint.**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Experiments**

* * *

At last, everyone in the mansion was beat, save it for the two Suns cheering about how unfair Reborn had won and how fun the game was.

"Kufufu... That little rotten Arcobaleno." Mukuro muttered as he slouched on the couch.

"Oh, Mukuro-sama." He looked up and let out a small smile appear on his face.

"Yes, my cute Chrome?" He asked, already knew she wanted something. But as tired as he was, he couldn't deny any of Chrome's request whatsoever to do anything. He would even go as far as to kill Hibari if she ever requested that.

("Etto.. Mukuro-sama, you were the one who asked me that. I don't want to kill Hibari-san at all." "Kufufu, and it was a good request... Although I couldn't accomplish it, I will someday, my dear Nagi." She sweatdropped as he wasn't paying attention to her at all.)

But besides her asking for requests, she would also offer him some as well. Like massages or using her as his pillow. She even helped him bathed Ken seeing that Chikusa couldn't stand the smell of him for not bathing in 3 weeks and M.M wouldn't even stay in the same room as him.

But what he was hoping for right now was that she's let him use her lap as a cushion to rest his head on.

"There aren't enough rooms so... You need to share with someone." There she said it.

"Kufufu, you'll share with me, right my cute Chrome?"

She shook her head and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Mukuro-sama. But I'm not the one who will make the room arrangements."

He frowned, then who was he sharing his bedroom with?

* * *

"Kufufu, I refuse Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro hissed.

"Jyuudaime, I'm sorry but I also refuse to sleep with him." Gokudera bowed apologetically.

"Omnivore, I'll bite you to death if you dare to put me in a room with her!" Hibari threatened.

"B-bossu, I can't possibly sleep.. I-in a room with a g-guy." Chrome said.

Tsuna sweatdropped as he looked at his Mists, Cloud, and Storm guardians complain.

"I'm sorry minna* but it wasn't my decision... It was Reborn's." The boss laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Inwardly, everyone groaned as they knew Reborn was up to something.. Again.

"Kufufu, and what made that Arcobaleno decide this stupid arrangement?"

Tsuna shrugged then shrieked as Mukuro pointed his trident at him, "How should I know?! Even if I would rather make the arrangements, I can't fight Reborn... He'll give me extra paperwork when we get back." He muttered last part to himself.

He then looked up to his guardians, "But anyways, please try to endure this." _'Until Reborn is satisfied atleast.'_ He added in his head.

"Are you okay with your arrangements? Onii-san, Yamamoto-kun, Lambo?"

"Hai!"

"Good.." He looked towards the other guardians who had complained, "Just endure this for the night, if you're completely unhappy with your roommate then I'll ask Reborn to switch. Sounds okay?"

The four guardians looked at each other then reluctantly agreed to the arrangement.

"I'll do what ever you say, Jyuudaime."

"Kufufu, whatever."

"Hn."

"Okay then..."

Unaware to the guardians, a baby hitman was perched on a tree nearby the window of the room the guardians were in. He had overheard their conversation and smirked as his 'experiment' is about to begin. Just what is going on in his little devious head?

* * *

Gokudera sighed as he racked his fingers through his hair. How is it that, that stupid cow, could share a room with Tsuna but not him?!

"Kufufu, you're taking that one."

He growled at his roommate who he was supposed to get along with but could not seeing that he was one of the Mist guardians, Rokudo Mukuro. And neither of them could ever get along because of several reasons.

1. Mukuro had attacked them and hurt his beloved Jyuudame.

2. He had abandoned Chrome once and then later declared war against them.

3. He found his creepy laugh annoying which was one of the reasons why whenever Mukuro decided to sleepover at the mansion instead of Kokuyo's (it's rare because he only does if his mission takes too long and he ends up tired after sending his report to boss), he had personally asked for his room to be 5 doors away from the Mist's bedroom.

4. He knew Mukuro was a pervert ever since he had accidentally saw him picking up Chrome's underwear that was on the floor in her bedroom and brought it up to his nose. He shivered.

And etc, etc... His list of 'Reasons Why He Could Not Get Along With Mukuro' was still long and he'd probably add more reasons later if he ever discovers more about the mysterious Mist.

But unlike him, his ex-vessel was easier to converse and he had some respect for her when she had saved Enma (with the help of Mukuro) when they were younger and even still as an adult, she was able to tame Mukuro and Hibari.

As he finished setting up his bed, he turned around to find Mukuro sleeping on his bed in the weirdest position he had seen him in. He had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

He laid down on his bed and checked the time, **5:45 PM**. He guessed he still had time to take a small nap. Afterall, everyone was tired after that game. And so, he got into a more comfortable position before letting sleep take over him.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Chrome sighed as she laid down her luggage on the floor (oh, did I forget to mention in previous chapters that the guardians also brought luggages? No? woops.). She didn't bring that many clothes considering that most of her old clothes consisted of her Kokuyo uniform. She did have some casual wear but she thought it would be too tight for her younger body.

She already had to endure wearing a 2 size smaller Vongola suit for a few minutes and to tell you the truth, it was probably the most uncomfortable experience the illusionist ever had besides her periods once a month.

She let her thoughts stray to what has happened to her so far. She had agreed to go back to the past with the other guardians when Reborn had announced it unexpectedly. She thought they were just gonna go back to find their missing boss, Storm and Lightning guardians but apparently they never expected to be taking part of the adventure.

"Hibari! Hibari!" She snapped out of her thoughts and to the direction of the said skylark.

"Hn, do not disturb me, I'm going to take a nap."

Her eyes widened, if Hibari were to take a nap now, what would become of her if she where to make the slightest of noise?! She wanted to sleep too but she had a tendency to lightly snore because as a kid, she had slept uncomfortably in Kokuyo Land's dusty old couch.

She was about to stand up and walk away, that is until she felt something sit on top of her head.

"E-eh?" She looked up and realized it was Hibird, Hibari Kyoya's yellow canary. It seems as if the little bird loved her soft puffy hair. The canary flapped its wings in delight as it found a new 'nest'.

Chrome thought it was rather cute but she's more concern about the skylark that was taking a nap. She had heard from her ex-master that whenever someone disturbs his nap, they ended up in the hospital for a month. And she certainly didn't want to be in that position.

Hold up...

She was a 23-year-old woman in a 13-year-old body. A strong and powerful illusionist trained by various people such as Bianchi, Mukuro, Mammon and including Hibari had trained her for 2 years. Then again, Reborn was the one who had forced Hibari to train her. After a long agonizing training with the skylark, Hibari had determined her as an omnivore for a woman. That has got to be one her biggest accomplishments.

Chrome inwardly sighed, what was there to worry about, right?

Just as soon as she thought that, she stood up and was about to walk when she suddenly tripped and fell on the floor making a loud thud.

She gasped and flinched, "Itte..." Then she remembered something, she looked towards the skylark and he already had his eyes opened and glaring at her.

"Omnivore, you dare disturb my nap?"

"Hi-Hibari-san, I'm sorry..."

Hibari smirked as he looked down at her, "Hmph, as punishment omnivore, kamikorosu!" He took out his tonfas and rushed towards her.

_'Oh shit...'_ She thought.

* * *

Yamamoto grinned as he waited for Ryohei to finish his warm ups. Since neither of them felt tired just yet, in fact pretty bored, why not use the time wisely?

"I'll make sure I won't lose to you, Senpai." Yamamoto smirked.

"Me neither to the extreme!" He cracked his neck then got into position. He face the swordsman with a serious expression and vise versa.

Their eyes narrowed at each other, practically radiating an aura of determination. They were gonna take this seriously like all the battles they've had. But despite that they have fought over millions of foes, they knew this was their biggest competition as it was against two athletes as they were both extremely good in the sports they do.

"Ready?" Yamamoto asked.

Ryohei grunted in reply and took out his straw.

"Set... GO!"

Yamamoto chewed a piece of paper and spit it out through the straw, Ryohei ducked and aimed his straw at Yamamoto's leg but he managed to dodge it as well.

_'I won't lose to a spit ball competition against you!'_ They screamed in their heads as they continued firing at each other, making sure that they also don't get hit by a spit ball.

* * *

Tsuna was probably the luckiest among his guardians with their roommates. He had no problem with Lambo whatsoever, even when the guardian asked for a piece of candy or help him change his clothes. So he decided that Reborn had finally decided to go a little easy on him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and he wondered who could need him at this moment. Could it be Primo? Or his guardians? He was sure by now that at least a guardian would be complaining about his or her roommate.

"I'm coming." He walked towards the door and turned the doorknob open revealing.. Primo with a large bag of marshmallows?

"Ah, Giotto-san, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Tsuna. But I just came here to play a game with Lambo, if it's alright." He grinned.

Tsuna was surprised, no, it's not because _the_ Primo wanted to play with Lambo but rather he was surprised that he wasn't busy at all. What about all the paperwork? But either way. Tsuna motioned for Giotto to come in and immediately, Lambo shouted.

"Aah, Giotto! Let's start the game already!"

Giotto chuckled and put the bag of marshmallows on the table. "Hai, hai." He tore open the bag and Lambo's eyes sparkled at the sight of the white sticky and delicious marshmallows.

"Ready?" Giotto smirked and Lambo looked up at him with a similar smirk on his face. Ehh, who knew Lambo could smirk like that as a kid!

"What are you two playing?" Tsuna asked, hoping it doesn't have to do with the room being a big mess since he is sleeping here.

Despite he had a messy room when he was younger, he started becoming much cleaner as an adult because Reborn had forced him to clean his room at times and also because the maids of the mansion comes by to clean his room every week.

Giotto and Lambo looked over at Tsuna with a huge grin on their faces, "We're playing Chubby Bunny*!"

"Chubby... Bunny?"

"Uhn!" They nodded their heads.

"In this game, each participant has to place one marshmallow in his mouth and say 'Chubby Bunny' for each turn. But if you can't say the phrase clearly or can't complete it, you're out. Get it?" Giotto explained.

"Y-yeah I guess."

"So the winner is the one who has stuffed most marshmallows in his mouth and is able to say the phrase, 'Chubby Bunny'."

"Wanna join us, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked.

"No it's okay. I need to check on the others anyway. Have fun!" And after that, he walked out the door leaving the two sweet eating buddies to play by themselves.

The two shrugged and the game began.

* * *

"Oi, GIOTTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Tsuna flinched as he recognized the voice of the said Primo's right-hand man, G. He had only came out from his room and found G storming down the hallway, obviously pissed off at Giotto for what ever reason it was. And it just so happened that he was in his line of view.

"Oi, brat. Where's Giotto?" He asked in a dark and deep voice.

"Don't know." He lied, "Why?"

G crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmph, that Giotto had sneaked out of his office when he knew he had stacks of paperwork regarding the west garden where _your_ little brat had held that ridiculous game."

Tsuna flinched, knowing who he was implying. "I-I'm sorry, G-san."

"Hmph."

"But.. I'll tell you when I see Giotto-san." Tsuna laughed nervously.

The right hand man narrowed his eyes at him then gave him a menacing look before storming off, shouting out Giotto's name with some curse words in it.

Tsuna sighed, he was glad that _his_ right hand man wasn't like that or else he would have gotten two people on his back, forcing him to do paperwork throughout the entire day. He feels sorry for Giotto.

"Chubby Bunny!" He heard his muffled voice through his door.

He smiled though, because throughout all the other generations, the 1st and 10th has got to be the most peaceful and fun ones. No thick tensions in the mansion, no disbelieving glares, no treating others as if they meant nothing, everyone had treated each other as their family. And Tsuna couldn't be more grateful as to have them as his. With that thought in mind, he let out a gentle smile spread across his face.

He hummed as he walked down the hallway, until suddenly an explosion had came out from the wall from the left.

"Hieee!" He shrieked.

He heard someone coughing on the floor and a small glint of metal was seen in the smoke. He squinted his eyes until he was able to see a familiar looking trident and a small hand gripping it.

"I'm not done with you, omnivore." He heard the familiar voice of his Cloud guardian.

After he had said that, Tsuna could already guess who was holding that trident. Afterall, Hibari had only called him and a certain illusionist an omnivore.

"I'm... Not done either." She panted out and stood in a fighting stance after the smoke cleared a bit revealing Chrome.

"Chotto matte, Chrome, Hibari-san! What are you two doing?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The two guardians looked over at their boss but Hibari had charged at her again without greeting him.

Chrome used her trident and defended the incoming tonfa swings while replying to her boss, "Sorry bossu, I woke up Hibari-san by accident... So now he's punishing me." She gasped when she nearly got hit by a tonfa that had swung near her face.

"Excuse us, bossu!" She said as she swung her leg at Hibari but he defended himself with his tonfa.

"Hn."

Tsuna sweatdropped and hoped that anyone did not see that... Especially G and Giotto.

_'T-the wall... Especially the room... Giotto-san and G-san will definetely throw Hibari-san and Chrome out if they don't stop!'_

So with that thought in mind, he tried stopping the two from creating any more damages.

But keyword : _tried_

* * *

At the end of the day, G managed to find Giotto playing Chubby Bunny with Lambo and scolded him which made the said Primo pout.

When Gokudera woke up from his nap, he was sure that his mind had over exploded when he had accidentally saw Mukuro naked. Mukuro simply laughed and teased him about it while Gokudera had sort of (not really a 'sort of') blasted the room with his dynamite.

Ryohei and Yamamoto had run out of spits and decided to call in a tie. But despite them being worn out and spit ball-free, it didn't make it any better that their room was covered in spit balls.

As for Giotto and Lambo, who won the Chubby Bunny game? Well it was Lambo because G had stormed in the room and grabbed Giotto by the ear and scolded him like a mother to a child.

And finally for Tsuna, Hibari and Chrome.. Well, Tsuna had been caught in the battle and they had managed to destroy the rooftops of the mansion. And Hibari and Chrome had put the blame on their boss when G asked who was responsible for it. Inwardly Chrome whispered an apology to her boss while Hibari did nothing but look away uninterested.

And when all the 1st Gens knew, Giotto had fainted, G was completely frustrated and angry, Asari felt sorry for his boss, Daemon was laughing but soon stopped when G had threatened him that he'll give half of Giotto's paperwork if he dared to laugh further, Knuckle was impressed as well as unhappy that their mansion got half destroyed and Alaude... He could careless as he mostly sleeps in CEDEF's headquaters and his bedroom had been untouched.

Meanwhile, a certain baby hitman noted down his report on his own experiment.

"Title : Room Arrangements

Aim : To see what happens when the room arrangements are mixed up." He noted down some more until he reached the empty column of 'Conclusion'.

"Conclusion : It is fun when Reborn makes the room arrangements." He smirked to himself then closed his report file.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well whatcha all think? Worth the wait? ;) Heheh.. Sorry that it came out really late. ^^'**

**Please review and tell me whatcha think =3 Next update will be depending on reviews.**

**Because I'm having exams next week so I won't be able to update till next 2 weeks. But if you guys are eager for the next chapter, I'll try writing a bit on a weekend (besides, I rarely study on weekends and prefer studying last minute XD)**

**Minna - everyone**

**Chubby Bunny - it's actually a real game.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Kumi - out.**


	6. Cheater!

**400 Years Into The Past**

**Yo readers! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've had a terrible writer's block so...**

**Gokudera : You've got no excuse for Jyuudaime, stupid author!**

**Kumi : Shut up Stupidera. Don't make me show you a nude picture of Mukuro!**

**Gokudera : Gah! Don't! My body can't take the traumas anymore. *cries***

**Kumi : *smirks* Well this author doesn't own anything anyways except for a pic of a naked Mukuro but enjoy!**

**I do not own KHR!**

**Warning(s) : Sorry for OOCness.**

**All review responses will be answered at the end of the chapter =3**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Cheater!**

* * *

It was peaceful in the Vongola mansion and surprisingly today wasn't normal. And when I mean normal, I mean by chairs being tossed around the room, G lecturing the guardians, Giotto sneaking out of the office, gun shots and other shits. But today in fact, everyone was acting so...

'WEIRD!' Is what all the 10th Guardians thought of when they looked in the living room full of the 1st Gens.

Tsuna walked up to Giotto who was reading a book on the couch (when in actually he's just flipping through pages) and coughed slightly to catch his attention. Giotto looked up and smiled at him, "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Why is everyone acting so.. Normal?" He whispered as he looked at the others.

Giotto looked around for a bit before looking at Tsuna with a serious and worried expression, "Someone is coming back to this mansion."

The 10th boss raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Giotto took a deep breath before letting it out, "Elena."

* * *

The maids and butlers were scurrying and bustling all over the place as they prepared for Elena to return.

"Kufufu, if I remember correctly, Elena is Daemon Spade's lover in the past." Mukuro said as the 10th Gens were gathered together in another empty living room. Surprisingly Hibari was there too but he stood at the corner of the room, farther away from the others. Meanwhile, Haru and Kyoko were also helping with the cleaning except for Chrome who was stuck having to stay by Mukuro's side for who knows what.

The others nodded their heads, "Aah.. But why does everyone look so afraid?" Tsuna wondered aloud. "Oh, but Elena's alive.. So that means Daemon isn't evil then?"

"Hmph, don't be naïve, omnivore."

"Kufufu, the stupid bird is right." A tick on Hibari's forehead, "You shouldn't forget what he had done to me and my cute Chrome." On instinct, Mukuro had pulled Chrome closer to him which made her natural blush become redder.

"You're right. We should watch out in case anything happens." Tsuna said. "We should protect Elena in the meantime so nothing bad happens in the future."

"Hai!"

* * *

He said that but...

"Hey, where's my stash of sake?!" A chair was flown towards a maid. The said maid shrieked and ran away from the crazy person.

"J-Jyuudaime.."

"Yes... Gokudera-kun?"

"I think it's rather we should protect ourselves from that bastard's lover.. You know since she's.." Another chair was flown except towards Daemon this time, Gokudera and Tsuna flinched, "Dangerous..."

Elena, Daemon Spade's lover with beautiful blonde hair, is a dangerous, scary and beautiful woman!

"This sucks... Daemon, I'm sleepy. Carry me to my room." Elena demanded.

"H-hai sweetheart." Daemon quickly shuffled towards her and picked her up bridal style before walking out of the now wrecked room that wasn't done by the guardians this time but rather a guardian's lover.

As soon as they left, the others and still alive maids and butlers sighed in relief.

"Good grief, when that woman is around, I keep having to find new staffs. Just great." G muttered darkly.

Giotto grabbed a chair and put it back right side up and the others also tried fixing up the rest of the room. Seriously, what they had thought of her is beyond comprehension!

"G-Giotto-san.. Is it always like this when Elena-san is around?" Tsuna asked looking exhausted.

The said Primo sighed, "Yes unfortunately.. She tends to snap at us if we do something wrong, then she would start throwing all kinds of furniture at us when she's drunk. We've tried to stop her from doing that but we couldn't."

"Couldn't Daemon just control her?!" Gokudera snapped.

"As much as the two are lovers, even Daemon can't control his own lover.. He's the masochist of their relationship by the way."

The guardians shivered at the thought of Daemon whipped by Elena. But at the same time snickered at the thought of _THE_ Daemon Spade being whipped by some girl.

"But does Daemon love her?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm.. I suppose. I just don't understand why my Mist guardian had picked such a dangerous girl as his girlfriend."

The 10th gens then thought about their female mist guardian who used to almost do the same thing to them. Whenever Chrome has her period (which she must tell them), she would constantly go on a rampage if nothing goes her way. Then she would randomly cry about being useless. Then her short temper would be even shorter to the point where Tsuna had to entrust Hibari to fight it out with her. But the weird thing is that, the bills are shorter during those weeks of her time of the month.

Just what have they done to the sweet girl they used to know? Was it caused by the Mafia world? Who knows. But they knew they could probably relate to their ancestors.

"Just imagine if Elena found out about these." suddenly Reborn appeared with pictures in his hands. Not just any random pictures but rather pictures of Daemon and Chrome when she was possessed by him.

"Hiee, Reborn! Where did you get these?!" His eyes bulged out at the pictures.

One of the pictures was when Daemon had tied up Chrome then another was when he had possessed Julie Katou and asked Chrome if she needed help changing (eh, there's a bubble text for it!). Then another one looked as if Daemon.. Was.. Kissing... Chrome.

Suddenly, the room temperature dropped and Tsuna gulped as he realized that one of his mist guardians is releasing quite a deadly aura around him.

"Kufufu.. Why haven't I been notified of this?" Mukuro asked in a 'nice' way.

"C-chotto matte, Mukuro! Don't kill Daemon!" He tried stopping the illusionist from going to face off with him.

"Let me go, Sawada Tsunayoshi! That melon head has to pay for tainting my Chrome!"

"M-Mukuro-sama! He didn't kiss me!" Chrome shouted in embarrassment.

Mukuro stopped struggling and turned to look at Chrome, "But my dear, he was so close to you! There's no mistaken that was a kiss!"

Chrome blushed as she looked down on the carpet, "W-well.. It's true he did kiss me, I think." That just made Mukuro growl, "B-but he didn't actually kiss me on the lips! It was a peck on the cheek.. Like a greeting as you say." Chrome said.

A tick was on his cheek as his eyebrows twitched. He probably shouldn't have given her such innocent thoughts of a kiss on the cheek.

"So don't get mad at him, Mukuro-sama." She smiled reassuringly.

Mukuro's eyes softened and he sighed, "Fine.." He'll kill him later anyways, he added in his head.

"Wow, I never knew Daemon was a pedophile." Asari said as he looked at the photos.

Tsuna and Mukuro gaped as the other 1st gens looked through the pictures. Meanwhile, even though the female illusionist showed no hints of embarrassment on her face, she had hid in the corner of the room.

"Tch, I knew Daemon was creepy but this is just sexual harassment!" G commented.

"This is wrong to the extreme! Daemon should reflect on his actions." Knuckle said nodding to himself.

"Yare, yare. I don't care anyways." Lampo shrugged.

"Hn, so this means I could arrest that Daemon Spade." Alaude smirked.

"Oi, don't do that, Alaude... But these pictures.. Where did you get these?" Giotto asked Reborn.

"Who knows." He simply said.

Giotto eyed him for awhile then sighed, "Well anyways whether this actually happened or not, we can't let Elena see these photos. I'll put them in my office for safe keeping. I hope it's okay with everyone. Any objections?"

No one objected as they shook their heads. "So then, I'll put these in my office, meanwhile, please help the maids clean this mess up that Elena made."

* * *

As Giotto walked out the room and into the hallway, he stiffened as Elena walks up to him.

"Elena, do you need anything?" He asked politely even though what he would really want right now is to hide in his office.

"I'm just taking a stroll around the mansion. Daemon had run off earlier saying that he had to do a mission you assigned to him. What was the mission?"

Giotto didn't put on any expression but inwardly he freaked out. He didn't even assign any missions to Daemon! He cried inside his head knowing that the woman of destruction will kill him and Daemon for lying. There hasn't been a lie that hadn't got pass her, even if she looked as if she was convinced, she finds out eventually.. So he did what any man would do in this situation.

"It was a mission to Japan. He had to go meet up a famiglia." He nonchalantly said. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, _'Shit! Shit! Shit! She wouldn't fall for this kind of thing!'_ He inwardly grabbed his head and shook ferociously.

A few seconds pass..

One minute passed...

A few minutes passed...

30 minutes passed...

1 hour passed...

Until she finally smiled, "Ah, you're probably right!"

He wanted to collapse on the floor and sigh in relief. But he knew he couldn't but just smile back at the beaming Elena.

"Well I'll be leaving now so-"

"Ah, wait! Take a walk with me then, Giotto? Afterall, I would like to know what you all have been doing while I was gone for several months, especially Daemon and those kids." She smiled a smile she knew he couldn't refuse. It wasn't a cute one but rather a 'refuse and you die' one. And thus, he had to reluctantly follow.

He nodded his head and the of them walked along the hallway as Giotto told her.

* * *

When the guardians and maids finished cleaning up the room, they all sighed as the room was back in its normal state. Luckily none of the furniture was broken.

"Good work everyone!" The maids thanked the guardians.

A door knock echoed through the room and opened to reveal Daemon Spade who was smirking away.

"Nufufu, good work everyone for cleaning up Elena's mess. So tiring, ne?"

Alaude, Hibari and Mukuro glared daggers at the melon head who was unfortunately away for a while since he didn't want to face the dangerous woman of his.

"Y-yeah.." Chrome replied as she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she sat on the floor.

"Oya, oya, a girl like you shouldn't be sitting on the floor." Daemon said as walked towards her and pulled her up to her feet and gently pushed her down to the couch. Unaware of the pineapple headed man glaring at him. "That's better." He smirked.

"Kufufu, get your filthy mafia hands off my cute Chrome. She's been working hard unlike _you_." He hissed the last part as he walked towards them,

Daemon raised an eyebrow, "Nufufu, but she seems fine with it. Look, her cheeks redden."

Mukuro glared at him. Before he could spit out any words, Chrome interfered, "It's my natural blush.. I was born with red cheeks."

With that, Mukuro smirked smugly at the melon head. "But Mukuro-sama, don't worry. This Daemon-sama is good." His jaw dropped.

"Daemon...-sama?! Nagi, when have I ever allowed you to call him Daemon-sama? That is ridiculous! You must only call me your master!" He said angrily.

"S-sorry, that was unintentional, Mukuro-sama." Chrome smiled nervously, "I guess being possessed by him for a while made me call him that.."

Mukuro could only sighed, he's gonna have to fix that one day.

Suddenly the doors of the room slammed open revealing a smiling Elena with photos in her hand. Everyone suddenly paled as they saw those photos in her hand.

"Sorry everyone, I think I need to use the bathroom!" Tsuna quickly said before dashing out of the room.

"Ah, same here!" Gokudera and Yamamoto said.

"I'm leaving, herbivores." Alaude and Hibari said before 'calmly' walking out the room.

"A-ah, ja!" The other guardians and maids fled, leaving only Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome and Elena.

"Daemon." She said as she walked towards the three illusionists.

"Yes, my darling?" He said lovingly then realized she wasn't happy even though she was smiling. It showed otherwise. And it was probably because of the photos in her hand he guessed.

"What were you doing when I was gone?" She asked sweetly.

"I was doing my duty as a guardian as always."

"I see." A smile still on her face which made Mukuro and CHrome slightly pale.

Elena's gaze turned towards Chrome who has not moved a single bit but looked straight into her eyes.

"Ah, you must.. Chrome Dokuro, right?"

"Hai.."

"Kawaii~ You're so cute! No wonder my Daemon chose you over me." She said in a sweet bitter tone.

"I think you misunderstood, Elena-san. I have no feelings for-"

"I know, sweetie." She smiled, "I won't hurt you since I don't exactly harm cute girls and I think you don't even love him since you look like your boyfriend over there." She pointed at Mukuro.

"Wait, what? I think you just said-"

"I said what I said, Daemon." She glared at him.

"I-I don't understand." He stepped back a little, fearing her aura might burn him.

"Oh, you don't? Then please explain these!" She held out the pictures of Daemon and Chrome. One of the pictures had just happened to be when Daemon kissed Chrome's cheek (although the picture looked as if he kissed her full on lips).

His eyes widened as he looked over the pictures. His gaze raised up to Elena who was smiling sadistically as ever.

"Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan. Please step outside for a _short_ moment while I _talk_ to Daemon. Okay?"

The two could only nod before they made a dash to the door. Daemon tried reaching out for them but he got pulled back by Elena's grip on his shirt.

"Don't go anywhere. I just told you I'm talking to."

Sweat profusely trailed down from his head as he turned to look over at the demon of a lover.

"Have mercy on me, Elena!"

And that was probably the end of Daemon Spade.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the doors of the living room, the guardians and maid stood outside, some putting their ears against the door as Daemon's screams and shouts echoed in the room.

Giotto walked up to the group of people and G turned to acknowledge him. Primo stood in front of the door where Daemon was being tortured and closed his eyes.

"We will miss you... Daemon."

Others followed him as they bowed their heads as screams continued coming out from the room.

* * *

"Oh Giotto, how did Elena find out about those pictures? I thought you said you were gonna put them in your office" G asked.

"I took a walk with her and it seems she had took those pictures when I wasn't aware." He chuckled slightly.

What actually happened was, when Giotto and Elena sat down for a while in the garden, Reborn had secretly stole them and gave them to Elena after Giotto left.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Review responses :**

**- shinayukihibari1990 : **Haha thanks! Sorry for the long wait ^^'

**- aoiharumiyu :** Haha yea, poor Goku-chan XDD Thnx! Sorry for the late update ^^'

**- DarkinocensDLT :** Thanks! So sorry for the late update ^^'

**- Great (guest) :** Thnx and yea, poor Tsuna but I love him =3

**- Soul of The World :** Haha yea XDD Hmm atleast she didn't voice it out ;) Srry for the late update ^^'

**- Centaurea18 :** Haha XD

**- MisanthropicGoddess :** Haha XDD It is quite a wonder they aren't bankrupt *w* More training indeed! If not, they will have to face Elena's wrath =3

**- KHR Lover (guest) :** Hehe glad so! ^^ Hope you enjoyed the chap! Sorry for the late update ^^'

**- Guest (guest) :** Haha ^w^

**- Miwokgirl101 :** Yay! Another 1896 fan! :D Hmm if I feel up for it maybe. But I wanna keep this as no pairing :3 Srry for the late update ^^'

**- ezcap1st :** Haha those two have strong mouths ^w^ (Well I imagine Giotto to be but it wud be interesting to see him choke. =3 ) Srry for the late update ne ^^'

* * *

**Woot! Daemon's dead by the hands of his lover! :D**

**Daemon : I'm not dead you fool! I'm only stuck in the hospital for a short while.**

**Kumi : By the looks of it, you won't get out for a month atleast. What did she do to you?**

**Daemon : You should know since you're the author. Why did you make my Elena so mean to me?!**

**Kumi : It won't be fun if you aren't tortured. ^w^**

**Daemon : I'm suppose to be the sadist. *mutters***

**Anyways please review! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out bcuz I just switched to using Apple instead of Windows so I'm still trying to get used to it. Typing is especially a bit harder since I used to use a laptop. But I promise you guys I won't take over 2 months like this chapter for the next. Just review and stay tune for the next!**

**Thanks!**

**Kumi-out**


End file.
